


the enormity of my desire disgusts me

by HiddenEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blindfolds, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 02, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Luke could feel his earlier dread sinking in his stomach. But, he had to be sure. He had to know. “What are you saying?”“He’s got a boner that won’t flag down, Skywalker,” Boba deadpanned, and Luke stopped in his tracks. “He’s as horny as a teenager fresh off the puberty ship. Do I need to say more?”“No,” Luke replied curtly, mind reeling with the new information while his cheeks heated up. Good god Din, what the hell did you do? “I got the idea, thanks.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 720





	the enormity of my desire disgusts me

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta tell you, this is completely self-indulgent, and I just needed to get this written down because it was in my head all week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was during lunch time when Luke’s holoprojector beeped.

He fished it out from his pocket, shoving the piece of shredded bread into his mouth after dipping it into his gumbo. The three younglings in front of him, who had invented their very own game as they ate, continued to clap their hands together and did some complicated moves that ended with them throwing their arms up with a cheer.

“Your food is getting cold, young ones,” Luke reminded him around his mouthful, finally yanking out his holoprojector when it kept slipping away from his fingers.

“You're not supposed to chew with your mouth full, Master Luke,” Hera said, using her sage voice in all her six-year-old glory. She had already finished her own bowl, the second for Grogu’s case, and they were waiting for Ben to do the same. “It’s not very nice.”

Luke swallowed his food and the smile that threatened to grow. “Apologies, my padawan,” he answered just as gravely, and it made the Twi’lek girl sit a little taller. “That was very rude of me, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, Uncle Luke,” Ben jumped in, who scooped a full spoon of his food. Luke glanced at his still beeping device he had in front of him. “Mum says we always gotta shut our mouths when we eat. She said that not everyone wants to see what we’re eating.”

Grogu gave out a wave of agreement, nodding along to what they said.

“Your mum’s right, Ben. I’ll be more careful next time,” Luke promised, and pressed the button to answer the call.

He didn’t expect Boba Fett to come into view, his helmetless gaze looking directly into his eye. 

“Skywalker,” he gruffed out in greeting, and every muscle in Luke’s body tensed at the bounty hunter’s unusual call. It wasn’t as if they exchanged contacts in the first place. Luke was almost wary to know where he even managed to have it with him. “Got a minute?”

Luke glanced up at his students, who had gotten wide-eyed at the sight of the Mandalorian, no doubt caught by the scars on his face — all except Grogu, who let out an excited coo of greeting the moment he saw the familiar figure of Boba Fett.

Boba turned around and saw the younglings gaping at him, before tilting his head in question at Luke's way. “Am I interrupting recess?”

That snapped Luke out of his surprise, before he pushed himself from the table and stood up. “Finish up your food, please. And give your plates to Dooba once you’re done. You can wait in the class to revise what we learned today.” 

“Are you coming back?” Hera asked, looking far too worried than any kid her age should be.

Luke smiled, reaching over to tap her nose with a finger. “Of course, I will. I’ll come see you once I take this call, alright?”

“Isn’t that the guy who tried to kill Dad?” Ben suddenly piped up, who narrowed his eyes at Boba once he got over his shock.

Before Luke could respond, Boba let out a short chuckle. “Your dad tried to kill me too, kid.”

“Yeah, but _you_ started it first—“

“Alright, Ben,” Luke cut him off, cocking an eyebrow at him, and Ben grumbled under his breath as he used his spoon to move around his food. “Be good,” he addressed all three of them as a finality, trying to sound stern —Maker knew what sort of trouble they had gotten into every time he had his back turned— before he swept out of the cafeteria.

He made sure he had gone through the doorway, far enough that it was out of the younglings’ earshot, before he acknowledged Boba again. “I gotta be honest. Getting a call from you hadn’t been on my list of top three unusual things that I thought would happen today.”

“Do I even wanna know what they are?”

“It usually involves me trying to pull out deathly things out of Grogu’s mouth while trying to not get a heart attack. So far, a poisonous frog wearing a mushroom as a hat took the cake.” Luke looked down at him, opening the door to his office and stepping in. “But, I doubt you wanted to know how my days work.”

“You’re right,” Boba said. “I called you for important matters that I think would require your assistance.”

That didn’t sound good. What could possibly be so urgent for Boba Fett, of all people, to personally call Luke for help when he was having lunch with his students? When did Boba Fett ever need _his_ help, after that day by the Sarlacc Pit? The man could handle things on his own, his notorious reputation for his ruthless work wasn’t simply given to him on a whim; everyone knew what he was capable of. Surely, this had to be the last course of action to whatever it was that had Boba desperate enough to contact a Jedi.

“How did you even manage to get to me?” Luke asked, leaning against the closed door with crossed ankles. “I’m pretty sure that if I wanted to give my contact to you, I would’ve at least remembered when.”

“Even if someone did give me your contact, I’d erase it immediately.” Boba leaned against a wall, as if he was standing somewhere secluded in order to talk to Luke. “I’m using Djarin’s holoprojector.”

Luke felt himself straightening up, the shiver of dread shooting down his spine. “Why are you using Din’s holoprojector to contact me?” He asked slowly, his suspicion brewing low. Then, a flash of worry ripped through his chest. “Is he alright? Is he hurt?”

“He’s not hurt,” Boba drawled out. There was a twinge of exasperation that seemed to radiate through the holocall, even if the distance between them was thousands of miles away. Luke wasn’t sure whether or not he should be alarmed. “But he’s,” he trailed off. “Indisposed at the moment.”

“What happened?” Luke demanded, apprehension climbing in his throat. 

Din was supposed to visit the academy tomorrow, something he had promised both Luke and the younglings within the last hour of his last visit on Yavin 4. He mentioned that he would take at least a month to settle what he needed to do, but it could be later than he suspected. Luke had no idea what Din was actually doing at long periods of time, but if he had to guess, it was either trying to find the rest of his tribe or he was out bounty hunting.

Din had been very determined to search where his tribe had gone into hiding, and Luke knew how he wasn’t going to give up until he found them all. Din had gone through certain extents to make sure they had been carted off to the new place The Armourer had chosen as their new covert, how he had fought with either teeth or a gentle upturn of his palm in order to protect them from a hostile party.

Luke remembered how worn Din was when he greeted him at his ship; there was something heavy pulling onto his shoulders, dragging him down. It turned out he found the foundlings with two of the adult Mandalorians, all of them hiding in a cave out of fear after being chased out of their home. They had rejoiced at his presence, and relieved that he found them, before Din hurdled them onto his gunship and filled them up with something warm, all while bundled them up with something thick.

“They were freezing,” Din had told him, voice rasping. Luke could tell that he was mentally exhausted, energy spent on worrying. “And hungry. They didn’t have money to buy food from the nearest town. They had to hunt from the forest, and that took almost two hours to arrive by foot. They managed to make some fire in the cave, but with eleven kids and no blanket, it wasn’t enough.” He curled his fingers into a fist. “I should’ve gone for them sooner.”

“You were already occupied with your mission to help Grogu,” Luke was glad that it was only the two of them then, because he was sure that Din didn’t want Grogu to see him so defeated. “And now that’s done, you can find them again.”

“If I did both—“

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Luke clasped his arm, pulling Din’s attention to him. “Didn’t you say that The Armourer destined you with that role? The protector of the youngling you now call your child? That’s already a huge responsibility.” Luke offered him a gentle smile. “You can’t beat yourself up for something like that. Besides, your people are Mandalorians. If there’s anything I learned from you, it’s that they’re strong in handling such hardships.”

Din stared at him for a moment, and Luke thought he could see his eyes from where he looked back. “They shouldn’t even have to go through all that.”

Luke had squeezed his arm in reassurance. “I know.”

He hadn’t heard from Din after slightly more than a month had passed. Not until now, so it seemed.

“He was on Devaron trying to chase a lead that would’ve possibly directed him to his covert,” Boba explained. “At least, that’s what he said. All I knew was how he suddenly came to Tatooine and needed a place to crash for a while,” Boba canted up both hairless eyebrows. “Literally.”

Luke thinned his mouth. “He crashed his ship?”

“Almost. Even if it looked like he was drugged, he managed the landing just fine.”

“Drugged?” Luke repeated tersely. “He was drugged when he flew from Devaron to Tatooine?”

“It took some digging from him to realise that he did it to himself,” Boba said dryly. Luke blinked at him. “At least, on accident. I was able to find out that Djarin may have tripped into a whole bed of psychotropic plants when I saw the pollen on his body.”

Luke took a breath, preventing himself from pressing his fingers into his eyes. “Psychotropic plants? You mean, he’s,” He had to push back a short burst of incredulous laughter that bubbled up his throat. “You expect me to believe he’s _high_ right now?”

“Psychotropic plants don’t make someone high,” Boba told him patiently, as if he was doing it for his own benefit rather than Luke’s. “It has other side effects. Something that’d make them more,” he hesitated. “Intune with their needs.”

“How intune with their needs, exactly?” Luke asked, trying not to sound too snippy.

Boba regarded him for a moment. “You really don’t know?”

“I know it’s hard for you to believe this, but I’m not exactly that well versed in plants that’d make people look deeply into their souls in what they want. That could’ve been just any painkiller that could knock them out for hours while they’re given the time to think,” Luke found himself pacing around his office when his body felt jittery underneath his skin. “What are the other side effects?”

Boba glared at him, his mouth set, as if he couldn’t believe he had to be the one who explained it to Luke. Then, he heaved out a sigh. “Several psychotropic plants were known to be used as a drive for couples who want to conceive under the name of drugged medicine. Or under certain circumstances, couples who want to spice up their sex life a little bit.”

Luke could feel his earlier dread sinking in his stomach. But, he had to be sure. He had to know. “What are you saying?”

“He’s got a boner that won’t flag down, Skywalker,” Boba deadpanned, and Luke stopped in his tracks. “He’s as horny as a teenager fresh off the puberty ship. Do I need to say more?”

“No,” Luke replied curtly, mind reeling with the new information while his cheeks heated up. Good god Din, what the hell did you do? “I got the idea, thanks.”

“Good.” Boba suddenly looked so drained. Luke couldn’t bring himself to pity him when he felt like he had ants crawling all over his skin. “Now, he needs your help.”

Luke flushed harder, and started pacing around again in hopes to cool himself off. He knew there wasn’t much effect when exerting himself would only make the heat on his cheeks worse. “How did you exactly expect me to help him?”

“Heal him,” Boba replied easily. “Make it go away. It’s been hours and he won’t come out of his room. The only indication that I know he didn’t drop dead after all his blood left his brain is when the food I gave him wasn’t in front of the door anymore.”

“Heal him,” Luke echoed, tightening his jaw. “It’s not as simple as that.”

“You’d never know unless you come here and try it,” Boba looked over his shoulder, and pushed himself off the wall. “And I suggest you come here as soon as you can. I don’t think he could stand himself like that anymore than I could.” He met Luke’s eyes, and something seared down his body at the contemplation that hung in his gaze. “I’m surprised he hasn’t jumped on anyone yet.”

Luke didn’t know what to say to that, except to push down the way his stomach flipped at the thought. “Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”

“If he dared touch a finger on Fennec, she’ll tie his balls up until his blood circulation is cut off and they’ll drop on their own, so yes. That’s a good thing,” Boba hummed. “He’s still incapable of speech and is grunting around like a primitive creature of the old, but otherwise, he doesn’t want anything to do with anyone the moment he arrived here.”

“He probably has an iron-clad self-control,” Luke mused, staring down at his boots from where he was standing in the middle of the room again. “Knowing how valiant he can be.”

“Yes,” Luke snapped his head up to look at Boba, and there was a smirk tacked on his mouth. He didn’t like that look. “I’ll be expecting your arrival. Probably soon. Oh, and Skywalker? Don’t bring that womp rat with you. Djarin would never forgive you and himself for sullying the kid like that.”

Before he could reply, Boba already disconnected with him, leaving Luke to glare at his holoprojector. Letting out a huff, he stuffed it back into his pocket, and raked his fingers through his hair.

If he was going to Tatooine, he needed to tell the younglings he would be leaving the academy for a while. Under no circumstances was he going to tell Grogu where his father was, and certainly not about his current condition, not when the youngling would only want to follow him later. Then, he had to call Leia and Han to watch over the three of them until he came back with Din in tow. 

He hoped, _prayed_ , that no one was going to ask questions. He didn’t want to explain to Leia just exactly _why_ he was going to Tatooine; he could lie and say he wanted to reunite with old friends and visit some old spots he knew like the back of his hand. Or he could say there were some spots in the caverns that were Force sensitive, and he’d want to check them out further if it was still true.

Leia, who had only accepted the basics of meditation instead of going down the way of a Jedi, knew how to control the Force around her. It would be enough to be an indicator for her to know if he lied to her, and how she’d badger at him for it until he couldn’t help but fold.

So, Luke had to lie, and he had to lie _good._

Din, he knew, would forgive Luke for seeing him at his most vulnerable when he’d find out that Luke didn’t bring Grogu with him. But, Luke wasn’t sure Din would be able to look at him in the eye again after that.

Luke can’t say he was happy with the thought; they had been close enough to be friends, and he had managed to get Din to tell him about his tribe after weeks of hard earned trust. He knew how important they were to Din, and the fact that he was able to open up to Luke was something he had cherished the whole time they were in each other’s company. 

But, Din was in trouble. If Luke was going to lose all of that because he wanted to heal him, then he was willing to let it go. Even if his heart cracked a bit at the thought.

Luke shook it off, and began calling for Leia.

* * *

When Luke arrived at Tatooine, the massive building that was now under Boba’s control looked the same as the last time he had been there. The vast lands surrounding the palace were empty and dry as Tatooine ever was, and Luke had to squint through the glare of the suns as he jumped out of his X-wing. He pulled up his hood, and began his walk to the entrance.

The large doors were pushed open for him, old and heavy and silent, as if they were recently oiled. The guards that greeted him gave him a once over his appearance before letting out a snort, setting aside to let him in. Luke gave them a nod in return.

The hallways were dark, quiet except for the muted sounds that came from the end of the hallway. Luke went down the stairs, slipping past the eyes of the bounty hunters who were hanging around in pairs of two, before he found himself in the throne room.

Except there was no Boba, and the throne itself was empty. 

Looking around, Luke ignored the obvious stares and quiet whispers of the people there. It was eerily quiet when there wasn’t any band to play songs; perhaps Boba had gotten rid of that. Luke was about to find someone who would actually know where the crime lord was, when he spotted them walking towards him.

Fennec Shand, an assassin who was also wanted by the New Republic, other than Boba. She had her sniper strapped to her back, and Luke made himself appear as non-threatening as possible when she stood in front of him. 

“He’s over there,” Fennec nodded at one of the stairs that wasn’t the one he used earlier. 

“Boba?”

“Djarin,” She started to make her way towards it and climbed up, with Luke walking in step beside her. “Boba is out to do some work, he couldn’t wait for you to come over.”

“Right,” They arrived at the second floor. “How’s he? Din?”

Fennec let one corner of her mouth pull down. “He’s still in his room, not answering the door when Boba and I knocked, but I think it’s best we leave him in there until everything tides over. Djarin thinks he shouldn’t be here, said something about promising to see you and the kid.”

Luke pulled down his hood when they were alone, and they crossed over this empty room to get to a long corridor. “He was.” He didn’t tell her exactly _where_ Din was visiting them, only that they both knew it was at the academy. “But, with everything Boba told me, it would be better if he was here first.”

“He almost tried to fight us about it, but with his condition,” Fennec arched a thin eyebrow. “He’s more likely to break something before he could even start swinging.”

Then, they arrived at a door, and it didn’t escape Luke that it was at the furthest part of the sleeping quarters that were usually saved for guests. 

He studied the metal barrier that would allow him into Din’s personal place. “What should I be expecting?” 

“He’s not thinking straight, even if he refuses to believe that,” she informed him, tucking a thumb in her belt. “He’s quieter than usual, which is not saying much. But, he hasn’t done anything rash these past few hours, so you’d be okay.”

Luke snapped his eyes to her, brows furrowing into an insulted frown on Din’s behalf. “You think he’s gonna hurt me?”

“No,” she told him, matter-of-fact. “But, those plants are strong, stronger when they’re not toned down by those doctors. And this guy just took them raw.” She scrutinised him for a moment. “Boba said if you needed help, that you’re to specifically call me or him.”

Luke shook his head. “Din is not going to hurt me. How can you even consider that?”

“We’re saying he’s not going to do it intentionally,” She thinned her lips, clearly not happy with this whole thing as well. “It’s more complicated than that. Some people have less control of themselves when they take those plants.”

“And he’s been doing fine all this time, hasn’t he?” he pointed out, turning towards the door with a hand knocking on its surface. “Then, I don’t know what the problem is. Thank you, Fennec, but I’ll take it from here.”

Fennec stared at him for a long moment before giving him a stiff nod. “Call me if you need anything.”

Luke waited for the door to open, not even looking up to see her go while irritation licked in his chest. Din wouldn’t hurt anyone, even if he was mind-controlled by some hormonal plants that made people lose heads and tails of day and night. He wasn’t that kind of an ass.

Luke took a deep breath, and let everything go with one harsh exhale, before he gave another knock.

There was still no answer. 

Luke frowned, the beginnings of concern flickering alight that he pressed the button on the panel, and was glad that it wasn’t locked from the inside when the doors rolled open.

Slowly, he stepped into the room, and what greeted him was a suite rather than just a single room. Which wasn’t surprising, considering they were currently in a palace, and Din was one of Boba’s close friends. To Boba, all his friends deserved the best.

Luke closed the door behind him, taking in the place. 

On the left was an open kitchenette that was connected to the living room, with a dining table that could fit four people perched in the middle of it. There was a carpet in the living room, along with a nice set of sofas and a chaise that was located under the window. Heavy looking drapes were pulled to the side, no doubt blackout ones to push out the bright shine of the suns. 

On the right was two doors, and he guessed that one was supposed to be a storeroom. At the far end of the room was a potted plant, the only vibrant colour against the sandy coloured walls and the dark furniture, and Luke briefly wondered how they were able to keep something with large leaves alive in this weather.

There was a tray of uneaten food abandoned on the table, the bowls all sealed up. The chairs were pushed under it, and the lights in the kitchenette were switched on, as if someone forgot to turn it off after using the space.

Luke eyed Din’s holoprojector left on the table.

The bedroom was ajar, allowing him to see a full view of an unkempt bed from where he stood. He took a step forward before stopping.

“Din?” He asked, unable to keep the caution out of his tone. 

There was still no response. Luke was beginning to think no one was home, before he reached out through the Force to feel for any presence other than him. The bedroom, as suspected, was empty, but he could feel something from the refresher, a warm blip in the Force, one that was familiar to him.

He let out a relieved sigh. That could be Din, that _had_ to be Din. Looking around, he saw the cup of blue milk covered with a coaster sitting on the tray. From how the condensation was nothing but only a few drops sticking desperately onto the surface, he knew that it had been a while since lunch came, and Din hadn’t made himself eat.

Luke worried his lip between his teeth, before he forgoed that for the moment when he made his way into the bedroom. Maybe Din didn’t feel like eating. Maybe those psychotropic plants made him sick. Luke would ask him about it soon.

The first thing Luke zeroed on was the pieces of beskar armour carelessly thrown on the floor between the wall and bed. They were hard to miss, especially when the suns streaks shone directly from the window that situated itself in proportional with the beskar. 

Din’s clothes were sprawled on the cabinet drawer, and it was then Luke realised that the shower was running from the refresher.

It wasn’t like Din to just leave his armour on the floor for anyone to trip on, since Luke knew how he took good care of it whenever he was at the academy. The armour was to be respected after all, and Luke knew the value it carried when he first realised it was pure beskar and what it meant to a Mandalorian like Din.

He took them off the floor, rearranging them on top of the cabinet drawers alongside Din's clothes. Luke was about to pick up the last vambrace when he realised the helmet that was knocked to the bedside table. 

He frowned; Din wouldn’t leave his helmet like that. He was usually more careful in where he put it, not allowing it to be discarded at the side and letting sand and dust to seep in. It would be a bitch to clean it all out, he said. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

Luke reached forward and called the helmet with the Force, catching it in his palm when it slingshot across the room. He ran a thumb under the lines of his visor, before he traced his fingers down its nose and the sharp angle of its cheeks. 

He hadn’t realised this, far too distracted by the unusual treatment the beskar armour was getting from; but then the sound of water hitting the floor trickled into his focus, enveloping his senses in increasing sharpness.

That was when he noticed how the Force was humming behind the door of the refresher, as if something exciting had stirred it, but barely contained behind that thin barrier.

That was when he heard a low moan.

Luke felt his heart thundering in his ears, putting the helmet beside the rest of its brothers with careful hands, trying to not make a sound. There was grunt, a soft curse; the patter of water couldn’t hide Din and his foul mouth uttered in the small space of the bathroom, but the warmth that was reaching towards Luke burned a little hotter, a little redder, with a loving caress that went down the length of his spine.

Luke shouldn’t be here to hear that.

This was an invasion of privacy. Where he was, standing in Din’s room with his clothes and armour on the cabinet, listening to him giving himself release when he thought he was alone and no one could hear him — it wasn’t a place Luke should be.

He had no right, absolutely no right. Din trusted him as a friend, as someone who he had confined himself into when he was worried about something. And Luke—

Luke was breaching that trust.

He hadn’t heard Din switching off the shower, and it was far too late that Luke realised that he was still standing in his room.

He was about to turn around when the refresher door swished open.

The warmth he felt earlier was _scorching_ , hitting him right in the middle of his chest that Luke let out a soft gasp, stumbling back a step at the intensity of it. The air was amplified by the steam that filtered out of the bathroom, heavy and humid, Tatooine’s unbearable heat mixing with the cold shower Din must have taken.

He saw a flash of bare chest before Luke quickly bowed his head, eyes scrunching shut when he remembered that Din wasn’t wearing his helmet. 

“Luke?” Din rasped out, and Luke had to curl his fingers into a fist when the warmth that hung around them increased in a short puff of surprise.

“Din,” he pushed out. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve informed you I was here. Boba told me what happened, he said that I could help you.”

There was a long pause, and Luke tried not to shift in place. 

When Din replied, his voice was low, the scratch in his tone still obvious. “Help how?”

Luke wetted his dry lips, and something in the air spiked sharp between them. “Heal you. By using the Force, I mean. I told him that it might not be that simple, but he thinks it should help you get rid of your,” He paused. “Problem.”

There was another moment none of them spoke, and Luke was beginning to think that he had offended him somehow. But, he wasn’t able to pick out anything that said Din was angry at him in any way, not with this haze that acted as a wall between them.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps padding through the floor, getting louder in every step, before the heat that seemed to radiate off Din was directly in front of him.

Luke couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath when he felt a warm hand cup his jaw and tilted up his head, before a pair of lips crashed into his own.

It had him ripping his eyes open before quickly shutting them close again; it was the solid length of Din’s naked torso pressed against his, the damp towel hanging low on his hips when Luke pressed his palms against his abdomen in surprise. An arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer until he felt himself be cocooned in this warmth that was Din Djarin.

Luke wrenched himself away, gasping for breath, and Din had already directed his onslaught across his jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses that had his facial hair prickling against his skin. This, _all_ of this, was setting Luke on fire from the inside out. And he liked it. He _liked_ it.

But, that wasn’t important. Not when this was wrong.

“Din,” he strangled out when Din nipped at the corner of his jaw, backing Luke up until he was pushed against the wall, the line of his body still pressed with his. 

“ _Din_ ,” Luke could feel his cock pressing against his thigh, and that shouldn’t make his own dick twitch in his pants, not when Din was still under the plants’ clutches and they had to _talk_ about this first. “Din, _stop_.”

Din didn’t hesitate to do what he was told, detaching his mouth from his neck to put space between them but only just barely; his hot breath was puffing over the wet spot of his skin after his relentless kisses, his chest heaving with wanted air. Luke swallowed dryly, letting his head collapse against the wall behind him with a _thunk_. 

His heartbeat was rapid underneath his ribcage; a short and heated kiss and Luke was _gone_ , and it didn’t help that Din was hardly in a state of being dressed. But, no, this wasn’t why he came to Tatooine. Luke was supposed to make him feel better, and geting himself kissed senseless by a man who didn’t know what he was doing wasn’t part of the plan, no matter how much he had wanted it in the first place.

It hit him then; Din didn’t know what he was doing. Which meant that this rush of need was only because the psychotropic plants influenced him to be that way. Din probably couldn’t even remember anything when all of this was over.

Luke had to put a stop in this. It was the only way to prevent anyone’s heart from breaking into two. “Din,” he croaked out, and he noticed how Din didn’t unwind his arm from his waist, holding him close. “You don't know what you’re getting yourself into. This is not what you want.”

Luke didn’t know what he had on his face with his eyes still nailed shut, but he could feel Din looking at him, searing through his skin with something heated and sure. “I want you,” he declared in a hoarse voice. Luke grinded his teeth together. “I want _you_. That’s all I know.”

“No, you don’t,” Luke whispered back, his hand still pressed against the warm body. “You’re sick. I came here because you were sick and you needed help. This isn’t— you’re in no condition to think about anything else but— but _this_ because you’re under the influence of that plant you fell into.”

“I pulled myself up,” Din muttered, and it was as if it took all of his willpower to not move any nearer than he wanted to. Luke could feel how strung he was, how power coursed through his tight muscles in just holding himself back. “I came here. And I’m _fine_.” He licked his lips. “I know what I want. I knew when I saw you.”

That wasn’t fair. Luke didn’t know how to handle this when something in chest cried out the same thing. “Din.”

“I don’t know what else to do,” Din continued despairingly, as if it physically hurt him to admit that. 

Luke took a shuddering breath, trying to think of something when half of his mind was shot to hell after Din’s kiss. “I can help you.”

“Please,” Din pleaded very, very quietly, and Luke knew he wasn’t agreeing with him in what he was implying, or in the way Boba had first suggested to him before all of this snowballed sharply to the left. He could feel how absolutely untethered Din was, different from the grounded way he usually held himself, and how it took all of his endurance and training to just stay in that stiffened position and not have Luke with desperate hands. 

Din lifted his head to press his forehead against Luke’s, and the meaning wasn’t lost on him, not when Din himself told the significance of it. “ _Please._ ”

The wailing in his chest cried out harder, reaching for Din, reaching for the wretched way he sounded as if he was skewered deep into his flesh and bones with his own spear. 

And Luke, who would gladly give his soul to the man in front of him, knew he had already lost.

Luke, eyes still closed, let the hand on his abdomen trail up in feather-like touches, almost fleetingly sailing over his middle and up his chest, silently admiring the way those muscles rippled under his teasing touch.

It had Din trembling under his hand, who stayed still as he let Luke run his fingers up his neck, across the length of his jaw, to the shape of his cheeks. It was letting his fingertips brush over his prickling chin, over his slightly chapped lips, before Din grabbed his wrist to stop him.

The earth might as well shuddered underneath their feet when tremors traveled up his spine, completely unmoored by the way Din pressed his mouth into his palm, a brand onto his skin, before he leaned forward and kissed Luke as if he was taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Luke groaned, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Din didn’t hesitate to step into his space to pin him against the wall, a bare thigh pushed between his legs.

There was no dignified way for Luke to enjoy this other than to take, and take, and take what Din offered so readily. He buried his fingers into wavy hair, finger raking through his scalp that had Din moaned low into his mouth, and Luke licked that all up, past the seams of his lips when Din opened up with no hesitation.

A hand dragged up his back, leaving trails of fire burning through his clothes, before they were fiddling with the robe on his shoulders, trying to tug it loose. Luke let out breathless laughter into his mouth when Din finally unclipped it after a few tries and let it fall by their feet. Luke kicked it aside while Din began with his top next, grumbling under his breath.

“You wear too many layers,” he complained gruffly, causing Luke to laugh harder, when he almost choked on his own tongue at how Din simply ripped the buttons off with a hard, merciless yank.

There was a trail of kisses that were on their way down the middle of his chest, with Din pulling the shirt off his arms, but Luke gripped his chin and tugged his head up to face him. Din groaned, and Maker, Luke wished he could _see_ him. “You ruined my shirt,” he growled playfully.

Din only kissed him, hard and long to the point Luke had forgotten what he was mad about when Din started swivelling his hips against him, his cock poking out from the towel that was still desperately holding onto him.

Luke scratched his blunt nails down his abdomen before slipping past the knot of the towel. It took a single tug before that was discarded as well.

There was no stopping him from grabbing Din’s ass and giving him a mighty squeeze.

It had Din stuttering out a breath against his cheek, hands gripping onto Luke’s ribs. Din rubbed his dick against his tented pants, desperate and wanting to find friction, and Luke knew he wasn’t going to last. 

Luke snaked his human hand forward and wrapped it around his length. Din let out a punched out sound, shoving his face into his neck, mouth pressed against his skin to quiet himself. Luke gave his heavy cock a squeeze, fingers smearing his precome when he dragged them down his length before bringing it up. 

He pumped his length, twisted his wrist, pressed a thumb over his slit and made a bigger mess of him; Din came with a choked out sound against his ear, Luke’s hand and knuckles dripping and filthy as Din fucked himself swallowly into the hollow circle of his fingers. 

“Din,” Luke breathed; it had something dark shooting down his body when he had the weight of Din in his wet hand, at how the heat of this man now nearly suffocated Luke when everything torched his senses into oblivion. Luke tilted his head and kissed Din hard, sloppy with need, and Din answered just as enthusiastically. 

Luke let out a yelp when Din pulled him off the wall and started walking backwards. They both fell back into the bed when Din hit the edge, his arms wrapped tightly around Luke’s middle that he didn’t have a choice but to follow him down.

Din immediately rolled them around, giving him one last kiss on the lips before he pulled back.

Luke panted, feeling the way Din reached above his head for something, and he took that moment to feel the body stretched out for him with a spread of his hands, feeling every dip of muscle and bone. It was exploring the glorious expense of his skin, how he felt little bumps of old scars littered around him like a well-loved canvas. With his eyes closed, Luke blindly tilted his head up and planted an open-mouth kiss in the middle of his sternum.

Something ripped above him, and the sound zapped down to the tip of his toes. Luke wrapped an arm around his back, pressing another kiss onto his right pec. “What are you doing?”

“This,” came the gruff reply, and Luke felt a piece of cloth settling over his eyelids when Din asked him to lift his head. The moment the blindfold was secured, Din leaned down and caught his mouth to kiss him stupid again.

Luke shuddered in a breath when he realised that Din had destroyed one of the pillow covers to make him a makeshift blindfold. The white cloth still covered his sight when he opened his eyes, enough that he only saw the blurry shadow of the Mandalorian on top of him, the details of his face obscured.

Boba was going to be _furious_.

The idea made him laugh, until he was choking on his own saliva the moment one warm hand wrapped itself around his cock; Luke didn’t even register Din unzipping his pants until he literally had a hand in it. 

Din growled, not happy that he had to let his cock go to roughly pull his pants off. Luke flushed, naked except for the blindfold on him. “You’re always laughing,” Din mumbled against his collarbone, and there was a muted _thump_ somewhere on his left when he threw the pants away. “Don’t you wanna tell me?”

Luke ran his hands over broad shoulders when Din kissed his left chest. “Boba is gonna kick your ass when he knows that you’re destroying his property.”

“He won’t care,” Din hummed, before he wrapped his mouth around his nipple and gave it a suck.

It had Luke arching his back against him more, a loud groan tumbling free. “You’re so sure of yourself,” Luke gasped out when Din tugged on the nub with his teeth, before licking a broad tongue over it in apology. “Boba’s gonna kill us.”

“No Boba,” Din grumbled, rubbing his face against the middle of his chest, his facial hair scratching his skin. “Don’t talk about him when I’m about to fuck you.”

“Don’t be a brat,” Luke warned, burying his metal fingers in his hair before yanking Din up for a kiss, but stopping himself just in time, clouds of breath puffing against his mouth.

It had their lips hovering over each other instead, with Luke having a firm grip on his hair that told Din that _he_ was in control of this kiss. It made Din grouse in protest, but then Luke leaned forward enough to let a flutter of his lips graze against his, and another, before he was presenting him with butterfly-touch kisses that drove Din up the wall. 

He only laid still, arms digging into the mattress on each side of Luke’s head, wanting to chase his lips but would only get reprimanded for his actions when Luke tugged his head back, neck arching with a groan.

“Luke,” Din begged, and Luke wanted to keep it under his ribcage forever. “Please.”

Luke brushed a kiss against his Adam’s Apple. “Please, what?”

Din swallowed, gripping his fingers around the sheets. “ _Please_.”

Luke hummed, nipping under his jaw. 

But, Din seemed tired to wait so long for him to do anything else other than to tease him, complaining in the way he groaned quietly in his throat. He let one hand drag down his leg, and then he took hold under his knee and pushed it back, just enough for him to wrap it around his torso.

Luke flushed when he felt his dick bumping into the crease of his leg, and there was a low chuckle somewhere above him when the same hand from before ran its fingers across the curve of his ass, lingering near his entrance, before it disappeared for a second that allowed Luke to huff out a breath.

He choked out when two wet fingers pushed through his hole at the same time, making him throw his head back with a moan at the sudden intrusion.

It had him letting go of Din’s hair too, and there was no stopping how he ducked down to kiss Luke again, hungry and needy, while he had his fingers pumping into him with no finesse than to open him up. He didn’t know where Din got the lube, but Luke didn’t manage to think about it more when his fingers bumped into his prostate and lit him up from the inside.

“ _Din_ ,” he gasped into his mouth, and let out a keen when Din twisted his wrist and hit his sweet spot again without mercy, his nerves bursting through his body like fireworks.

Din swallowed all his noises up, pushing through another finger to join in with the rest. 

He didn’t take long in preparing, only pulling his fingers out that had Luke clenching around nothing, and he almost grieved at the loss. But, Din, with his mouth pressed against his cheek, didn’t so much give a warning when he lined himself up and slipped his cock into his hole with one smooth slide.

Luke felt his breath punched out from his lungs, full from the feeling of cock inside him, and Din didn't let him get used to the feeling when he pulled himself back out enough to let the tip stay in, before slamming back into him with one hard thrust.

Luke wailed, scratching down his back with his nails when Din held his legs open with clutching fingers, and thrusted into him again with a force that had him bouncing up the mattress. 

It took a few more tries, but they were able to find a rhythm that had Luke gripping onto his back while burying his face into his shoulder, the obscene sound of their skin slapping against each other filled in the room as Din fucked him through the sheets.

“ _Luke_ ,” Din groaned, kissing his neck, one hand crawling up his thigh.

Luke bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the sounds from coming through, when Din brought his kisses to his mouth again. He kissed him hard at the same time he angled his hips and slammed his cock into Luke again.

It had him gasping, his dick rubbing against Din’s abdomen and smearing precome all over him. Din seemed to notice the same thing when he let his fingers crawl down from where he was holding his leg against his side, before curling his fingers around his neglected cock that had Luke gasping at the oversensitivity.

“I’m gonna—“ His sentence was cut off when Din thrusted hard again, effectively robbing him of his words. It had Luke gripping onto him harder, the heel of his feet digging into his back. “ _Din_ , I’m gonna—“

“Do it,” Din edged on, voice wrecked, jerking him off at the same time he plunged himself into him, loud and wet. 

He planted his foot against the mattress and gave Luke another violent thrust that had him jerked up in the bed, hand squeezing his balls, and Luke whined against his chin when he threw his head back to come into his fist, his body arched into him.

It had him clenching around Din and he gasped, the vice grip on his cock triggering him into tumbling down into coming as well, spilling inside Luke as he milked it all up with the fluttering clench of his muscles. Din collapsed on top of him, heaving in air.

It was several minutes when they took that time to catch their breath, skin slippery with sweat as Luke tried blinking back his senses into the world. The blindfold remained wrapped around his eyes, and he was surprised that it was still in place after everything they went through.

Din shifted in his arms, and Luke could feel the tip of his nose brushing against his chest, before he planted a soft kiss onto his collarbone with a hum.

Luke swallowed down a moan when Din wiggled his hips, his now soft cock still stuffed inside him, and slapped a hand over his bicep. “Stop that,” he rasped out.

The heat from before had settled down to something more warmer, and maybe something more content. Luke was able to still feel it around him, just floating in the air, but it was enough to give him some space to think properly for a while.

Like how that was the best sex he had in ages.

And how Din practically glowed with smugness.

Luke blindly reached out and pushed back his damp hair, and Din had all but splayed himself over him like a weighted blanket. It didn’t seem like he wanted to pull out soon, and Luke was beginning to feel his come drying up on his front. “We need to clean up.”

Din didn’t say anything, only pressing another kiss onto his other collarbone.

“Din,” Luke hitched in a breath when Din rolled his hips, and Maker, was he already hard again?

“Luke,” he rumbled against his ear, his thumb brushing against his lips.

“God, what did those plants do to you?” Luke mumbled, before letting out a low moan when Din gave a swallow thrust.

* * *

After the second and third round, Din finally managed to fall asleep, his arm wrapped around his waist with his face buried into his nape, their legs tangled together, as if he didn’t want to let Luke go.

He didn’t realise he took a nap until he was jerked awake from his sleep. And he noticed how the come between his ass had dried up, and every little movement made Luke wince when he couldn’t make himself comfortable. He needed a wash, and he needed to be quiet about it.

He listened to Din’s deep breaths before he pried his hand off his stomach, making sure to not make so many movements as he pulled his legs from between Din’s and carefully rolled over to the edge of the bed. With the blindfold still on him, Luke felt his chest constrict a bit when he couldn’t see how soothed Din was in the bed, but slowly pushed himself to a stand before he could think about it more.

He grimaced at how sore he felt as he walked towards the refresher, using the Force to guide his way, and his grimace deepened when the door swished open in the too quiet room.

He listened for any change in breathing from his bed partner. When there was none, Luke walked in and closed the door behind him.

Once he stood in front of the sink, he took off the blindfold, and blinked against the lights.

There were bruises against his skin, teeth bites splattered themselves all over his body that staring at them any longer made him turn red. Hand prints were covering his hips and the back of his legs. Luke touched one bite mark that was on his pulse, just in the hollow of his neck, before letting his fingers drop to the edge of the sink.

How was he going to tell Din what happened in that bedroom?

Luke knew that the moment Din realised what he had done, what _they_ had done, he wouldn’t bring himself to face Luke anymore. He’d be ashamed, guilty, because they were just friends, and friends didn’t sleep with each other.

Especially friends who knew they had a crush on the other friend.

Maybe, Luke should’ve resisted. He should’ve insisted to Din that he was only there to heal him, not have sex with him the moment he stepped into the room.

Luke rubbed a hand over his face, pushing his hair back before he turned around and stepped into the shower.

After cleaning himself properly, making sure to dig out all the semen from his ass, Luke took one of the unused towels there and wiped himself down, scrubbing himself raw when the feeling of guilt still swirled in the bottom of his stomach. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and was about to walk out when his eyes caught the blindfold left beside the sink.

He paused, considering it for a while, before he reached out and held it between his hands, watching the strip of white cloth dangling in his touch. 

Then, he tightened his grip onto it.

When he walked out of the refresher, Din was still fast asleep, turned to his side with his back facing Luke.

He stopped, soaking in the way the late evening suns stretched across the length of his body, the golden skin glowing under their touch from where it wasn’t covered by the blankets. It dipped into shoulders, sailed over his arm from where it was still thrown over the space Luke occupied just minutes ago.

Luke shook his head and took that moment to grab onto his commlink from where it tumbled out of his pants pockets and onto the floor. It was foregoing the towel for said pants, leaving himself shirtless, before very quietly making his way out into the living room. 

The moment the door closed behind him, Luke tracked towards the kitchenette, and saw that there were several sachets of 3-in-1 hot chocolate stacked in one of the containers. It was surprising that Tatooine even had hot chocolate, since these things were scarce to find. But, he didn’t want to refuse the hospitality offered. He took one out, pulled a mug from one of the cabinets after a brief search, and began heating up the kettle.

Then, he called Leia.

She picked up quickly. “Luke,” she greeted him warmly, and Luke felt something relax inside his chest at the sound of his sister’s voice, allowing him to lean against the edge of the counter. “Everything alright there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to say that the mission might get delayed a little longer than I thought,” He stared at one of the bite marks on his hip bone, and caressed a thumb there. “So, I hope you don’t mind watching those rascals for another day.”

“Are you okay, Luke?” Leia asked, sounding somewhat attentive from the other end. “You sound a little tired there. Do you need some help?”

Luke closed his eyes; this was something he had to handle alone. Leia didn’t need to know the trouble he had already constructed in Tatooine. It was only a matter of time before his subject of interest woke up from his sleep and realised Luke took advantage of him like that.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “It’s just I need more time to explore the caverns a bit more. I think I almost got it, but I couldn’t reach the Force enough to connect with it.”

The lie made bile rise in his throat. He never liked lying to her, to anyone, really. 

“I see,” Her tone was carefully void of anything that said she was suspicious, but Luke could hear the doubt all the same. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“No, it’s fine, honestly.”

“Honestly?” Leia asked again. The kettle alerted him the moment water was reheated, and Luke poured the 3-in-1 chocolate powder into his mug. “Really? You don’t exactly sound fine.”

Luke thinned his mouth, pouring water next. “Maybe I’m a little disappointed with my process here, but I’ll get to it soon, I hope.”

He stirred the beverage in hand, and took a slow sip to avoid burning his tongue. After several seconds of silence did Leia finally speak. “Well, I’m here, if you ever need to unload something off your chest.”

Luke let one corner of his mouth stretch up. “As if you don’t have anything else to carry, General Organa.”

“With you, I’ll always make space,” she promised, and Luke took another sip to make the hot beverage burn his tongue a little. “I may be busy, but I’m never busy for you.”

Luke put down his drink. “You know that goes the same thing for me, Leia. Anything at all, you can tell me.”

“I know,” she said. “I just hope you know that as well when it’s the other way round.”

Luke took a deep breath, quiet enough that she wouldn’t hear him. “I know that now.”

“Good.”

Then, behind the closed doors, he felt something glow a little warmer, a little brighter, and felt his heart rate pick up.

“Leia,” Luke began, turning to face where he left the blindfold on the counter. “I’ll talk to you later, alright? And probably see you sooner than we’d think.”

“Alright,” Leia said. “I’ll see you soon, Luke.”

Then, she disconnected, and Luke hastenly tied the blindfold over his eyes.

The doors slid open, and he reached for the mug to have something to hold onto.

He realised that Din didn’t budge from the doorway.

Luke tilted his head to the side, suddenly wary. The heat from before had all but simmered into something that was barely there, as if something switched it down enough for him to know the difference.

That was until a jolt of realisation shot through him, making Luke freeze in place.

It was done, he thought dazedly. After sleeping for a while, Din was alright now.

“Luke?” Din asked, tone unsure, and Luke felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

The first thing he noticed was how Din wasn’t wearing his helmet, his tone softer than the modulated version that Luke was familiar with.

He swallowed a gulp of hot drink, scalding his tongue.

Din hadn’t moved from his place by the entrance of the bedroom, and Luke couldn’t make himself directly face him from where he was still facing the counter, one hand gripping onto the edge while the other set the mug back down. The soft _thud_ it made might as well be a blaster that was shot in an empty hall, from how loud it rang in his ears.

Luke licked his lips, felt how his tongue tingled with protest. “Din.”

There was a quiet exhale, shuddering at the corners, and Din shifted in place. “When did you arrive?”

Luke forced himself to remain as casual as possible, not letting those words stab through his sternum. “Earlier today,” he replied, rubbing a thumb over the handle of his mug. “Boba told me you were in a bit of a situation in Devaron before you came here, said you were in trouble.”

“Oh,” Din breathed out. “You heard.”

“Yeah,” Luke paused, worrying on his bottom lip. “Boba told me that I could probably help you get rid of the psychotropic plants’ influences, heal you using the Force. I agreed.” 

There was a long pause, and it was suffocating in a bad way, uncomfortable and stabbing needles into his skin, not like last time. 

Never like last time. Luke shouldn’t let that get into his mind when the chances of that happening again was slim.

“And you did,” Din said. “Heal me, I mean.”

Luke couldn’t help the sardonic smile from growing on his lips, turning his head to the side just so he could see it. “Not in the way I was supposed to.” He tilted his head to the side. “Do you remember?”

“That we slept together?” He could feel Din staring at him. “Yeah. All of it.”

Luke only remained where he was, the impact of those words thundering against his eardrums. _All of it_. 

Then, Din began to walk slowly towards his way. “Is that a blindfold?”

“You made it,” Luke told him, hearing the way Din stopped somewhere behind him, just enough space that he couldn’t feel the familiar warmth emitting from his body. Luke pushed back the obstinate thought. “Ripped the pillow covers in half just to have me wear it.”

There was a sharp inhale. “So we,” Din stopped himself, and Luke wanted to burn his tongue again. “We slept together.”

It was a statement that was said so naturally, it almost took Luke off guard. Instead, he tried to smother the way his chest ached when he knew this was supposed to happen. He knew it was going to hurt. “Yeah,” he said simply, gripping the handle of his mug. “We did.”

There was another pregnant silence, and this time, Luke decided he couldn’t handle it and wanted his hands to do _something_ — he picked up his mug, and drank his hot chocolate again. 

“You’re regretting this,” Din said softly, as if he was accepting their situation already, and Luke had to gently put the mug back down.

When he opened his mouth, no words were brave enough to come out, and he slammed it shut again. 

Was he? Luke searched for it deep into his conscience, deep into his heart, and decided that no, he wasn’t regretting this at all. 

There was nothing to regret; he wanted this, he always wanted to know what it was like to have someone like Din to treat him so tenderly, and Luke _liked_ it. He liked how Din cupped his face to kiss him something sweet, he liked how he could run his fingers through his hair and have Din react violently to those touches — it was his breaths, puffing against his skin, the way Luke felt his weight ground him to the world they were currently living in.

He already knew that Din was a kind man, a loving father. He knew how Din was so very considerate of the people around him, of how he would have chosen diplomacy when handling things he knew who would only act out of fear rather than malice. Din was a man full of empathy, and Luke had watched him move with the tendrils of the Force at the sides since he first met him.

So, no. He didn’t regret it. When it came to them, to this, there was nothing _to_ regret.

“No,” Luke murmured. Then, he lifted his chin, looking at Din squarely in the face despite the blindfold around his head. “I don’t.”

There was a moment passed between them, before Luke flinched back at the touch of fingers against his temple, against the blindfold.

Din pulled back, almost defeated. “You’re afraid of me.”

“No, that’s not—“ Luke huffed, frowning. “Stop putting words into my mouth. I’m not afraid of you just because you touched my face. I was surprised.” He pursed his lips. “Do _you_ regret this?”

“No.” Din let his hand drop to his side. “Did I hurt you?”

Luke knew he was going to say this, and had an answer ready for him. “No.”

“Did I—“ Din took a deep breath. “Did I _force_ myself on you?”

“Of course not,” Luke insisted quickly, pushing himself away from the counter and took a step forward. He paused, and there was still enough space between them. “Din, you were drugged by those plants. You wouldn’t hurt me like that. If anything, I took advantage of _you—_ “

“Don’t say that,” Din hushed out, almost pained. 

“No,” Luke held up his hand. “You were not yourself, and whatever you did was because you were under those plants’ influence. I should’ve stopped you,” He dropped his hand. “But I didn’t. I threw myself into it. There’s no way you even feel anything about me to even want to do those things. And I understand if you don’t want to deal with me now.”

“That’s not true.”

Luke froze. “What?”

“You’re saying that I don’t feel anything about you,” Din repeated. “That’s not true.”

Luke swallowed dryly. “You could hate me—“

“No,” Din denied softly. “No, I don’t hate you. Why would I even hate you?”

Luke didn’t know what to say to that without repeating everything he said, and knew Din would only deny it all the same.

“Can I,” There was hesitation there, before Din bowled his way through. “Can I take this off?”

Luke knew he was talking about the blindfold. He looked at his direction in shock. “Your helmet. You’re not wearing it.”

There was no response, and Luke couldn’t do anything but stand there and felt the way Din held the edge of the blindfold, his knuckles brushing against the apple of his cheeks, before he slowly pulled it off.

Din was staring at him nervously, his mouth set into a straight line, watching his reaction as he let Luke see him. He remembered those brown eyes when he first saw him on that cruiser. He remembered the shape of his face, the stubble on his jaw, the way he looked far too solemn, even now.

Luke watched, entranced, unable to look away, and Din only met his gaze with something tight in his posture, as if he was ready to bolt if Luke turned him away.

That should be odd. It wasn’t supposed to be that way.

Din was in his pants and shirt, and he was standing in front of Luke with no helmet between them. 

Luke reached out and let his fingers linger against the edge of his jaw, and Din only held his eyes, nothing but his eyes, as if he was committing this very moment to memory and wasn’t about to lose it.

Luke slid his fingertips to his cheek, one side of his mouth climbing up into a smile. “It’s supposed to be the other way around, huh?”

“I suppose that’s my fault,” Din admitted softly, reaching up and cupping Luke’s hand with his, before he curled his fingers into his palm and brought his lips into the middle of it, giving it a light kiss. Luke only watched him, breath stuck in his throat. “But, I don’t think I mind.”

Luke took a step forward, and he could feel the warmth of his body when he was this close, just a little more and they’d be touching each other again; Din’s eyes were molten as they took him in, something hot and sure existing in them that Luke wasn’t sure who kissed first when both of them moved at the same time.

There was no stopping the heavy release of breath when the familiar taste of _Din_ pressed against his lips; their kiss was slow this time, much different than the times they devoured each other without a care in the world, exploring each other with the required pace. It had his head spinning, and Luke reached up to cup his face and angled his own to have better access.

Din crowded him against the counter, the edge digging into his hip while he had his arms tight around Luke, who was clutching onto the front of his shirt for dear life as they slotted against each other perfectly, like pieces of puzzles who had finally been found.

When they broke apart, it was to catch their breath, chest heaving, but there was no way to deny how Luke felt his skin alight, how his lips tingle from the kiss. 

Din wore a smile for him, nudging the tip of his nose with Luke’s that he couldn’t stop the small laughter that escaped. He snaked an arm across his shoulders, and tilted his head so that his forehead touched Din’s.

“You’re something else,” Luke murmured into the space between them.

It had Din looking at him with some sort of awe, eyes sparkling, before he lowered his lashes, and leaned into the touch more. “You think I’m mad at you,” he began quietly. “I’m not. You gotta believe me this time.”

“I do,” Luke uttered back. “We could’ve done this under different circumstances, and not when you were as horny as hell and I wasn’t overthinking everything.”

Din let out a chuckle, his face pinking from embarrassment. “My fault for not watching where I was going.”

“You kept saying it’s your fault,” Luke spread his fingers across his chest. “I’d like to think I can shoulder some of the blame, too.”

Din lifted his head to look at him properly, expression soft. “We okay?”

Luke smiled. “We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Dooba” is an Attendant Droid who helps little kids.


End file.
